


狄俄尼索斯的祭典

by Cubeee



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman Beyond
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: 离开父亲回到目前身边的达米安得到了母亲赐予的成人礼，就像其他她所赐予的东西一样，这份礼物不容拒绝





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 以下是这篇文的详细雷点：路人/米， 群（R）P，mob间BG，BL，GB，BDSM
> 
> 只是一片无意义肉，第一部分9000+，请自行判断能否阅读，如果有NC-21我会选择这个分级

“母亲，这是怎么回事。”

达米安环视他的卧室，翠碧如同初春嫩草的虹膜中映出毫不掩饰的厌恶，站在房间中央的女人有着同样美丽的绿眼，可那绿更像是深不见底的水潭，在黑暗中泛着幽冷的光。她两旁的少男少女们半跪着，穿着一模一样的洁白披挂——两片轻盈的白布垂在正面与背面，肩膀处用金苹果别针固定，细细的金蟒皮腰带勉强笼住腰间的布料，松松垮垮地遮住他们或洁白或黝黑的酮体。

一共十名，六男四女，都是塔莉亚精心豢养的刺客，毫无疑问，但不是专门用于打斗的那一类，他们身上的伤痕都太少了……还有服装，这些勉强蔽体的服饰怎么看也不像是提供给战士。

“吾爱，这是我送给你的成年礼物，我从你六岁起就选出他们，派最优秀的人进行训练。他们从身体到灵魂都完完全全属于你，而现在我正式将他们交予你。”塔莉亚微笑着摸了摸身侧少女亚麻色的头发，少女抬起头，含春却克制的杏眼水蒙蒙地望着达米安。达米安只感到浑身不适，他别开目光：“我不懂您的意思。”

“你是个omega，达米安，一个成年人，一个奥古，却至今仍在使用抑制剂。”塔莉亚说到这里不悦地皱起眉，“抑制剂是为弱者准备的，不是为君王，你生来就是统治者，不需要压抑自己的欲望。我真不该把你送到你父亲那里。”

“带着您的玩具们回去吧。”达米安烦躁地摆摆手，不想再听她那一套偏执的帝王论，“感谢您的好意，我不需要。”

“他们来自最忠诚的家族，都是纯洁的处子，师承最精于侍奉之道的娼妓，个个都有足以取悦磐石的技能……”塔莉亚不懈推销的努力令达米安想起哥谭街头拉客的老鸨，他在心底冷笑，铁丝妈咪无处不在的手就连他的床也要牢牢控制，这群跪在地上的玩物们究竟忠诚于母亲还是儿子，谁又说得清。

“所以您派他们来……怎么说，操我？”达米安故作不雅地摊开手坏笑，礼貌的假面此刻并不需要，“让我接连不断地给奥古家族生出后代供您挑选？”

塔莉亚大步上前，扬手抽在达米安脸上，清脆的落掌声在室内回响，而她成年的儿子连眼睛都没眨一下。

“你怎么敢这么对我说话！”她怒不可遏，气得颤抖，达米安却不为所动——他已经脱离她控制太久了，久到忘记感恩与服从。

“原谅我，母亲。”达米安言不由衷地道歉，甚至懒得去捂自己火辣辣疼着的脸，“我要睡了，晚安。”

“好吧，这是你的生日。”出乎达米安意料，塔莉亚颇为无奈地叹了口气，没有再坚持，“既然你不喜欢我的礼物，我也只有收回他们。”

没有威胁，没有惩罚，就连愤怒都很快平息，这真的很不像塔莉亚的风格。达米安防备着他疯狂的母亲，他们不达目的誓不罢休的性格如出一辙。“您不会要杀了他们吧？”达米安不在乎这群漂亮玩具的死活，塔莉亚砍下的人头不差这几个，他只是不想他们因他而死。

“不，当然不，他们都是忠心耿耿的好孩子。”塔莉亚的话打消了达米安最后一点顾虑，她无奈又失望的表情看上去和那些礼物被子女嫌弃的普通母亲一般无二。达米安几乎要心软了，可这不意味着他会接受——他永远无法接受，不论是这混乱的性，还是性背后那条啷当作响的锁链。

“我很抱歉。”

“不必。”塔莉亚轻轻抚摸儿子泛红的脸，眼底闪过一瞬温柔，“至少让我为你祝杯酒吧？”

这个要求达米安无法拒绝。塔莉亚拍了两下手，跪在最外侧的高大男人站起来，将床榻一侧大理石方桌上醒酒器中的红色液体倒入高脚杯中，毕恭毕敬地递到女主人手里。他行走时布料随着晃动露出一片腿间的风景——下垂的肉块粗长得触目惊心，达米安伸手接杯子时尴尬得不想看那人一眼。

“为征服，为统治，为不朽。”塔莉亚举起杯子一饮而尽，达米安待最后一滴液体流进她喉咙后才喝光自己那杯，味道没什么异样。这一晚终于能结束了。

“我知道你还是放不下那个氪星小鬼。”塔莉亚忽然说，达米安的表情冰冷起来。

“我不知道您在说什么。”

“达米安，你是一个奥……”

达米安径直打断她的话：“如果您是想发表那个奥古不被情欲所左右的言论，我已经……”

心脏忽然失速，高热来得猝不及防。达米安身体晃了晃勉强站稳，与不受控制的动作神经相对的却是感官放大——高大男人的手距离他不到五厘米，似乎随时准备伸手搀扶，他能感受到对方辐射出的体温。

“您……你……”达米安愕然的目光逗乐了塔莉亚，她得意地在儿子额头印上一个宽恕的吻。

“我知道什么对你是最好的，吾爱，我也曾经爱过你父亲，我知道这是一种怎样心痛又无力的感觉，尤其是遇上一个不想要你的人……那男孩配不上你。”

“不……你不能……”达米安一动也不能动，双股间湿润的感觉是个不妙的信号，这不是个为超级小子辩驳的好时机，他得离开，可逐渐混乱的大脑令他束手无策。

“六个Alpha，四男两女，四个Beta，两男两女，怎么使用随你喜欢，他们无法标记你，也不配播种奥古家族的子嗣，这你可以放心。”塔莉亚轻推了把儿子的肩，达米安倒进高大男人怀里，因药物卸去力气根本无法挣扎，只能眼睁睁地看着自己被男人打横抱起走向大床，两个女孩拉开猩红色床幔，露出柔软混乱的内里。

“好好取悦你们的主人。”塔莉亚命令道，她带来的十个礼物整齐而恭顺地答道：“是。”她满意地点点头，最后望了歪在床上的儿子一眼。

“比起爱，欲望更适合我们。”塔莉亚说，“希望今晚你能明白。”

“你不能……！”

厚重的大门“砰”地关上，空旷房间里一阵回响。达米安能察觉到大门闭合后那几双充满欲望的目光全都隐秘地投向他，他不知道塔莉亚施加给他们的训练将他们扭曲成什么样，也不知道自己的威慑有多大效果……他能闻到自己的气味了，该死，可这里的alpha看上去没什么反应，也许塔莉亚对他们的鼻子也做了些什么。

“出去。”达米安紧咬牙关，“我可以放……放过你们。”

“您需要我们的帮助。”刚才被塔莉亚摸头的亚麻发色少女轻柔道，她似乎是这群人中的领头人，他们都随着她站起身，“请告诉我，您想要我们怎么做？”

“出去！”达米安嘶吼，喉咙却因情热而蒙上一层沙哑，他的内裤已经黏在臀肉上了，再这么下去情况会一发不可收拾——十个alpha或beta，他的理智拒绝想象之后可能发生什么，可渗出汁液的洞却跃跃欲试。

“您还不知道我们能做什么，请允许我们为您展示……”恍惚中，甜美的笑容逐渐狰狞起来，少女将白布撩到一边，如精灵般纤瘦娇小的洁白躯体上却坠着一个艳红色肉柱，正在达米安惊恐的注视中缓缓抬头——一个女性alpha。达米安无法移开目光，他不想看，可他没法转头，纤弱女孩和巨大阴茎的搭配带来的冲击感短暂击溃了他的理智。

“没有您的许可，我们不会触碰您。”女孩水葱样的手指缓缓抚摸着自己淡粉色的可爱乳头，她娴熟地晃动肩膀向主人展示自己所有美好的部分——阴茎，当然，另一个火红头发的少年跪在她身前，用舌尖挑逗那雄壮的一根，达米安能看到柔软的粉嫩勾起圆润的头部，让它在空气中一颠一颠。她是那么自信，似乎笃定主人无法抗拒自己太久。达米安的口腔开始自觉地分泌唾液，就好像用舌尖逗弄着那大家伙的是自己。

“我可以将您准备好，请给我这个荣幸。”红发少年急切地说，他是个beta，拥有同伴中最为销魂的舌头，能将最道貌岸然的男人女人在十分钟内吹上顶端，他随时准备着舔舐吞咽达米安赐予的任何东西。达米安无法忍受地转过脸，一对粽发双胞胎正如胶似漆地舌吻着，同样的灰色双眼挑逗地看向达米安这边，抚摸与亲吻都是向主人奉上的演出——他们都是beta，形貌一般无二，就连不及肩的发型也完全相同，他们之间唯一的区别仅在于一个下体咧着小缝，另一个则坠着双球与肉棍。

疯狂。达米安从他们的眼中读出这种熟悉的感情，他们本质和母亲教养出的其他刺客没有区别，和过去的自己没有区别，相信自己的命运已经被规定好，相信自己的行为是绝对正确的甚至无暇旁顾其他可能。比起敌意，反倒是可怜占了上风。

“你们用不着……”达米安艰难挤出的劝说被忽然逼近的少年打断，他相貌十分年轻，身形不算高大，但胯下的物体却粗得足可以称之为凶器，直径赶得上成年人小臂——omega本性中被填满的渴望蠢蠢欲动，达米安从不屈服于欲望，可他能感受到内心坚实的大坝正渗出水来，洪流即将冲垮它，他必须做些什么。劝说是无效的，他清楚。

“任何靠近我的人……”达米安缓慢而冷酷地说，“我会拧断他的脖子，不是现在就是以后。”

恐吓是有效的，阴茎极粗的少年顿时不敢上前了，他惶惑地回头看他的首领——亚麻发色的女性alpha，少女咬着嘴唇，似乎对达米安的坚决感到困扰，这和她预想的发展不一样，她的主人一开始会拒绝他们，她猜到了，这源自于主人的高贵和他们的卑微，但他很快会发现他们能提供多么美味的极乐从而张开双腿。难道她展示得还不够充分，她阴茎的形状还不够漂亮，他们的身体不够令他满意吗？

就在这时，一直垂首不语的beta女孩抽泣起来——她个子小小的，肩膀圆润，看上去纯洁得像为圣母玛利亚带来喜讯的小天使，在她圆而可爱的脸庞上有一对湛蓝的眸子。她哭声细小，声音哽咽：“对不起……我们很抱歉……可是，可是……”

“可是如果我们不能取悦您，我们的存在就没有意义了。”小天使眼泪像断线的珍珠一颗颗滚落，她小巧的手掌捂在脸上，“塔莉亚夫人会处死我们。主人，请救救我们，请救救我。”

“为主人而死是你的荣耀！”亚麻发少女训斥道，可小天使不为所动，她跪在地上膝行，一点一点接近达米安，小巧的乳房轻微摇晃。她爬到床边挺起身体，虔诚地吻着达米安指缝，泪水打得他指尖一片湿润。达米安凝视着她，他没法不这么做，这双蓝眼睛彻彻底底细住了他——他想到了另一个人，一个可望而不可即的人，他隐秘渴望的源泉。他们有着同样不谙世事的蓝眼，同样孩子气的脸庞，因为那个人，他无法拒绝这种相似的特质。

达米安·韦恩得到的爱总是不够。他不想为自己开脱，可他真的累了，也许塔利亚是对的，他父亲抛弃了他收养新的男孩，他深爱的人反对他，他对他们来说可有可无，可对这十个奴隶来说他就是一切，尽管是在塔莉亚阴影下。打从心底里，他是想被爱的，无论这种甘霖有多病态，现在干渴的他也愿意接受。也许塔莉亚的药夺去的不只是他的体力，还有他的自制力和理智。

就当是作为放纵的借口吧……他无法眼睁睁看着这十个无辜的人平白死亡。蓝眸女孩对他说“救救我”，他无法对求救视而不见。

女孩的亲吻开始向上蔓延——手臂，肩膀，胸膛。达米安的手忽地钳住她脖子，她被迫抬头，蓝色晶状体里闪烁着惊恐与顺从。

你不能这么做，达米安，想想你父亲，想想乔。

……想他们做什么，他们早已忘了你。

达米安低下头吻在女孩淡粉色嘴唇上。女孩呜咽着接受了，青涩得连呼吸都屏住，达米安忍不住轻笑，女孩的眼泪又流下来，这一次是因为感激。

亚麻发少女使了个眼色，可在她下令之前那对双胞胎已经如饥似渴地扑上床，一边一个伏在达米安身侧，七手八脚解开他金绿色衣带，扒下裤子，露出里面安静蛰伏的阴茎。他们把除下的衣物随意扔在地上，而阴茎极粗的alpha少年看着那条湿润一片的内裤，眼睛都直了。

“请允许……请允许我……”他不断瞟着地上的内裤，喘着粗气开口，阴茎完全挺起，粗壮柱体上顶着膨起深色龟头，顶端小孔清晰可见。

允许什么？达米安无心去想，情欲一旦放弃控制便翻腾不休。有人从身后抱起他，将自己的胸肌与小腹垫在他身下，用有力的双手分开他大腿，达米安能感到对方硬邦邦的阴茎顶在他尾椎上磨蹭，那人在他耳边急促呼吸着，即使体质经过改造而闻不到 alpha味道，信息素带来的心理影响还是迅速将达米安拉入深渊。两个一模一样的棕色宠物一左一右跪趴在他身侧，埋着头照拂他阴茎，他们那样卖力，一个嘬着肉冠时另一个就像吃棒棒糖一样舔吮柱体，可达米安没法硬起来，发情期omega没有后面的刺激是无法疏解的，就在这时红发男孩加入了他们——他灵巧的舌头钻入达米安股缝，那里已经一片晶亮。他先清理掉褶皱周围清澈的液体，再用舌尖轻轻骚弄入口。达米安触电般抽搐一下，那的不彻底快感像是一簇转瞬即逝的电火花。双胞胎兄妹惊喜地对视，他们舌尖的神明淌出慈悲的甜蜜泪水，他们就着这清澈粘液亲吻彼此，发出搅动与吞咽声。

“请允许我？”红发少年从达米安腿间抬起头，“主人？”

他的主人说不出话来。刚才天使般的女孩已经不再压抑本性，强行掠夺了他双唇，达米安身下的高大男人几次想要分享都没有成功，只能去不甘心地舔达米安耳垂。红发少年不再多问，他知道主人喜欢这个，而且他也无法自制了——就算不是alpha又怎样呢？第一次涉足这片处女地的人是他。他欣喜地就着滑腻液体毫不费力地探入，主人肠壁火热又霸道地绞上来，簇拥着他前往那等待已久的……

“啊啊啊——”达米安尖叫中带着哭腔，他从没被人这么深入地对待过，这种感觉陌生得让人害怕，可身后的人却紧紧箍住他令他动弹不得。

“没事的，主人，会很舒服的，我的主人，我尊贵的主人，我美丽的主人……”

达米安在alpha磁性的呢喃中安静下来。他完全硬了，beta双胞胎用舌面夹紧他的阴茎上下滑动着，两只手轻轻抠挖前端与沟壑，另两只摇晃揉捏双球。红发少年更加得意地扩张起来，用手指分开穴口好舔得更深。他用舌头模仿性器抽插，带出一片一片透明粘液，混着口水落在床单上。达米安小幅度挣扎起来，被迫大敞的双腿摇晃，几乎让红发少年有种是自己将主人操得如此难耐的错觉。

亚麻发色少女一直冷眼站在一旁，她挚爱的主人正被她贪婪的同僚们簇拥在中心，被欲望操纵。一股不应出现于此的愤怒暗暗燃烧着——不，不是嫉妒，占有这个念头是罪恶的，她知道自己不配拥有主人，她只是瞧不起他们——他们被选中是因为身体某处的优越，而作为他们的领头，她被选中则是因为对达米安主人狂热的忠诚。她爱他，像狗爱亲手喂养它主人，像剑爱挥舞它的那只手，像信徒爱给予她第二次生命的神明。达米安就是她生命的全部，肉欲因为且只因为达米安的存在而有意义。

看看那个虚伪的beta女骗子吧，她用哭哭啼啼骗取主人的同情，这行之有效，她承认，但那女人正淫荡地粘在主人身上还撅着屁股磨蹭腿根，情欲的液体将她薄薄的金色毛绒粘成一片。她瞧不起beta，他们无法为主人带来满足，那对beta双胞胎脑子里做梦都想搞对方——如果不是塔莉亚夫人命令过他们保持贞洁，只有在达米安许可时才能彼此性交，这对不洁的兄妹早就生出好几个一模一样的小怪物。至于红发beta更是低贱得可笑，他只配负责准备工作，让主人更轻松地容纳他们的侍奉。她瞧不起他们，但愿意容忍他们，唯有面前这位天使模样荡妇里子的女骗徒令她咬牙切齿，这女孩和其他人不同，她充满野心，她想要主人的子嗣。看啊，这女骗子一开始装得多么胆怯，现在却原形毕露，贪婪地攫取主人的呼吸还想往他身上骑跨。领头少女知道自己必须防备这骗子将她形同虚设的子宫凑向主人高贵的身体，于是她扶起阴茎擦过beta少女充血挺立的阴睾。女孩花容失色，尖叫了一声转过头，一直从旁觊觎的高大男人趁机攫取了达米安的唇，温柔和缓地吻着。

Alpha少女得意地笑了，丝毫不管金发同伴恐惧的扭动，一手按住对方肉乎乎的腰，另一手分开两瓣阴唇用泌出的液体抹上阴茎，当做润滑剂使用。Beta女孩屈辱却不敢反抗，眼里恨意相当明显，可她身后的Alpha并不在乎。粘液涂匀后，领头少女傲慢地走上前将忘情的红发少年推开，beta双胞胎也识趣地停止了彼此接触，安分地跪坐起身，他们中一个阴茎滑稽地翘起，另一个身下湿润一片。

“你们可以请求主人的许可，表演亦是一种值得称道的服务。”亚麻发色少女不怀好意地建议道。这对兄妹眼神亮起来，同时看向眼神茫然不清的主人。

“主人，请允许我们为您表演！”

请允许，请允许，请允许，他们似乎就会说这个，达米安甚至不知道自己刚才都允许了些什么。高大男人恋恋不舍地放开他唇舌，好让他能下达命令。

“……可以。”达米安声音嘶哑，脑子混沌不清。Beta双胞胎欢天喜地地亲吻彼此，他们站起身像两条蛇一样在达米安上方纠缠着，发出各种情色的声响。达米安一抬头就能看到其中一个的阴茎没入另一个身体，忘情抽插着。

女alpha凑近了，达米安感到身后的人全身绷紧——这源自于alpha间竞争的天性，就像争宠的狗。既然他们要做他的狗，他就有义务安抚这种情绪。达米安用舌头安抚了男人躁动不安的唇，男人受宠若惊，立刻热情地回应，比提图斯还要好懂。

“您倒是看看我呀。”亚麻发色少女委屈地控诉道，她亮晶晶的阴茎已经抵住达米安穴口，只等主人一个赞赏的眼神，可达米安望向她的眼睛却好像没弄明白她要做什么。

没关系，她会让他明白的。

“请允许我……”她用力一挺，无比顺畅地突破防守——这就是主人的身体，她肖想已久的天堂！那么暖，那么柔软，那么舒适，胜过最绵软香甜的奶油。磨蹭过主人肉壁时她几乎窒息，主人不肯放开她，欲拒还迎地夹紧不许她进入更深，。

“主人！我的主人！您太棒了！您夹我夹得好紧，好热……”她愉悦地尖叫，向所有人宣誓初次的所有权，然而她的炫耀却被达米安打断。

“太吵。”达米安身体滚烫，可话语却无比冰冷，有种上位者天生的冷漠。深埋他体内的alpha顿时羞愧地闭了嘴，主人一定是发觉了她龌龊自私的小心思，她不忠的僭越，她流下泪来，弯下腰亲吻主人胸口，凑近主人的嘴唇讨一个吻。

“对不起，对不起，请宽恕我。”

宽宏大量的主人原谅了她，达米安分给她一个唇角，于是她崇敬地吮着那一小块皮肤，动作起来。她很慢地耸动腰部，确保每一次都直直击中要害，达米安很快无心亲吻了，他半张着嘴喘息，无法咽下的口水被高大男人舔掉。

“喜欢吗，主人？要快一点吗？”她一边询问一边加速，先是浅浅抽插几下，最后狠狠撞进去，引发达米安嘶哑的哀叫。他喜欢，起码他的身体喜欢，他的阴茎直立，接着被纳入一个温暖的口腔。红发beta一边为他口交一边抚摸自己，看上去快要因为这种服务而率先射出来。Alpha不再保留，她又急又快地冲刺起来，达米安无法控制地大声哀鸣，在她阴茎上蜷缩又舒张。

“不，不要……！停下！”

她立马静止，尽管阴茎硬得发疼。她本来不想坏心眼的，可主人实在太可爱了，明明兴奋成这样却还要嘴硬。再说了，她怎么能不服从主人的命令？

达米安平复着呼吸，看上去受尽了欺负。掰开他双腿的手在伤痕累累的浅麦色皮肤上留下了红色印子，惹人怜爱又让人想更狠地欺压……她是说服务。

“您刚才说不要？”少女柔顺的头发扫在他胸前鼓起的红果上，柔声诱导，“还是……用力？”

达米安没回答，可他不舍又渴求的表情说明了一切，阻拦在他和快感之间的只有脆弱的羞耻心。

他怎么能这么可爱？

“我能继续吗？”少女逼问道，“请下达命令，主人。”

“……继续。”达米安哑声道，“闭嘴，别停。”

她舔了舔嘴唇，双手扶上主人膝窝，在他大腿上各吻了一下。“我爱您。”她眼里燃烧着火焰，达米安略微点头表示接受，于是火焰烧上他身体。面前的Alpha插进最深小幅度摆动腰部，过快的速度在达米安穴肉里擦出火来，他所有下流的叫声又被身后的Alpha吞掉。呼吸受阻的他愤恨地咬上口腔里搅动的舌头，顶着他脊椎的硬物却猛地摆动一下，胀大起来。

“你……”达米安不适地扭动身体，身后那人却用阴茎蹭起了他敏感的尾椎。正在他身上动作的少女不满被打断，刚才她一直小心着只插进一小半，没有整个进入，本来想等主人先去一次，再在他失神时造访最深处，将疼痛减轻到最低，可她身形高大阴茎可观的同伴打乱了她的节奏。

“我要……我要……”达米安失神地喃喃，耳朵里是那对双胞胎放肆的淫叫，有液体从上方滴在他胸膛上又被红发beta舔掉，撸动他阴茎的手加快速度，有人对他哀求“射给我，谁给我吃”。一切都是混乱的，不堪的，肮脏的，快感粘稠如同泥浆让他挣扎又沉没，小腹积蓄的痒与热终于找到出口，他在红发beta口中射出，对方还来不及吞咽就被双胞胎胁住，强迫他分享出嘴里珍贵的白浊。

片刻失神足够了。依旧埋在他身体里的肉茎滑进最深，龟头分开壁肉如同分开天鹅绒。达米安依旧没有意识，而危险却一步步迫近，当胆大包天的探险者终于触碰秘境大门，他的反抗已经太迟了。像是还未愈合的伤口被钝器重击，Alpha没有任何怜悯与试探便捅穿狭窄的薄膜，冠头紧紧卡住宫口，柱体开始膨胀。“原谅我，原谅我主人，可这感觉太好了，您咬着我不放，原谅……原谅……哈……哈啊！！！！”

一波精液浇在他身体里，又是一波，它们滋润着达米安从未被人造访的内里，像春雨湿润土地。和刚才不同，没有强烈电流烧灼他的感官，绵延不绝的快感像涌出的清泉浸润他大脑。Alpha胀大的结颤巍巍吐出第二波、第三波，伏在他身上的女孩扬起线条纤细的颈，呻吟声美妙如百灵。

不知过了多久，结开始消下，达米安感受到后穴有液体汩汩流出，而抓着他的大手也轻轻将他的腿合拢，平放回床上。达米安有些倦意，食髓知味的后穴突然空虚，令他有些无所适从。被药物强行唤起的发情期得到部分满足，没有欲望干扰，他总算是能从别人怀里坐起身了，腰上戳着的大家伙一点消下去的迹象都没，如果不是它太过坚硬硌人，身后这人倒算是个称职的人体靠垫。

达米安环顾他淫乱的宫殿，三个赤身裸体的beta筋疲力竭滚在一起，每个人身上都带着点点白渍，亚麻发色的女孩跪在床边眼圈通红，天使面孔的beta少女正弯腰提臀用舌头为她清理。一名曲线极其诱人的女性Alpha一边看着达米安一边撸动自己形状优美的下体，而地上被狗链拴着脖子的男性alpha发出了兽类一样呜呜的哀鸣。门边站着的男人看上去像一尊雕塑，全神贯注地听着外面的动静，他担任着某种守卫的角色好让君主能全心全意寻欢作乐，达米安眼神略过他，最终停留在床下跪着的少年身上——他表情痛苦极了，粗壮到可怕的阴茎竖起，他自己笨拙的手缓慢摩挲着下体，带来的却似乎是更大的痛苦。

那实在是，看上去非常美味的一根。达米安大脑里的omega如此判断，这根阴茎的主人非常听话，非常非常听话，一个合格的主人应当适当给予奖励。这个房间里的气氛唤醒了过去的记忆，从未死去的达米安·奥·古正傲慢地从阴影里走出来，打算接管一切。

看他们多爱你。刺客服装的小男孩耳语道。命令他们，惩罚他们，奖励他们，塔莉亚已经把他们变成了一群狗，这是不可挽回的，至少他们可以是你的狗。

你会是个好主人。

我曾有一条狗，他叫提图斯。我曾有一个爱人，他叫乔纳森。可现在我什么都没了。

达米安冲地上的少年伸直胳膊，那人立刻扑上床吻住他的手，眼里燃烧着饥渴，像只公狗一样按捺不住地将下体朝达米安身上凑，还不等触及主人的皮肤便被另一只手挡住。

“您会受伤。”作为靠垫的高大男人低声提醒，达米安却听出他语气中另一种情绪——委屈。他也一直等待到现在，让别人捷足先登是不公正的，达米安不需要别人来教，可他的建议确实十分中肯——这根阴茎实在太粗了，没有充分准备是容纳不了的。

“你就不会让我受伤吗。”达米安冷笑，顶着他的凶器也不比面前这个细多少。

 

（未完待续）


	2. Chapter 2

高大男人试图为自己辩白，就粗细来看他为主人服务的工具直径的确更易于接受，然后就男性Alpha尊严来说这种解释又有失尊严，于是他只好沉默，可双手还是不甘心地在达米安腰腹游走，像只蹭主人裤腿的宠物。

“主人……”面前少年急切地说，声音带着哭腔，性格老实木讷的他惯于忍耐，可他最爱的主人终于来到他面前，即使腺体被切除无法闻到Omega香甜的气味，主人的存在已能让他兴奋到极点——他能想象到那个味道，而他的想象比现实中任何一种气味更加催情。

达米安嘴角微微扬起，一个讥讽的笑，他太过适合这个表情以至于他面前的人发出一声被引诱却不敢接近的低哼。

“很难受？”

少年拼命点头，小心翼翼地亲吻达米安的手和胳膊，不敢太过接近却又不舍得松开。如果换做别人做出这种小动物样的举动，达米安可能会好笑地摸摸对方的头，然而这群人要的却不这么纯洁。

他们想要他，而他只想被填满，嘴也好，后穴也好，心也好。

“坐下。”达米安下达命令，“张开腿，闭上眼。”

少年不知所措，但还是乖乖地坐在床上，双腿屈起，尽量分开，腿间可怕的粗壮阴茎突出诱人的青筋，这姿势让达米安想起展示商品的货架……也是，这些Alpha对他的意义不过如此。达米安舔了舔嘴唇，距离这么近之后他突然发现少年看上去竟非常青涩，脸颊绯红且双腿微微颤抖，像是在为即将受侵犯而害怕，还不如刚才的alpha少女自如。

白长了这么粗一根。达米安嗤笑，他不觉得自己能让这小鬼舒服，也没打算这么干，他只是想捏一捏、舔一舔这怪物，尝尝它的味道，omega式的任性与好奇心。他正想俯下身去，却发现腰仍被人锢在手里。

“主人，我也想要……”人形靠垫话说了一半，在达米安冷淡的目光中自觉失礼，连忙垂下头。

“你觉得我在乎你想要什么吗？”达米安漠然反问。

“宽恕我，是我一时鬼迷心窍。”男人话虽如此说着，手却依旧不肯从达米安腰上放下来，只是劲道松了些。

“你所要做的只有服从，至于给你什么，什么时候给你，轮不到你来决定。”达米安说完后忽然低笑一声，音调里充满浓浓的自嘲，“……我母亲大概这么教过你们？”

男人不敢回答。这不是个能提到塔利亚夫人的场合。

达米安目光扫过其他人，听到他母亲名字时他们眼神中敬畏溢于言表，毕竟那是个心狠手辣到能剜掉偷看她的人眼珠的女人，达米安不意外。对她恐惧能孕育出对他的爱，这还真是件有意思的事。

“她把你们教得不错。”达米安的语气完全听不出一点褒奖，“但你们不属于她，明白吗。”

“我们属于您。”男人连忙表白道。

你们属于你们自己，达米安心底里的韦恩试图纠正，然而奥·古却嘲笑他的愚蠢。“他们根本不懂你在说什么，还会认为你要抛弃他们，别白费力气了，不如操一顿来得省事，起码他们会以为自己有点用处。”小男孩残酷地叙述着，“你对你父亲来说只是个累赘，可对他们来说你就是上帝。”

眷顾他们吧，你们都会很舒服，何乐而不为呢，做一个慷慨的主人有什么不好？徒劳地爱一个人又有什么好？

“你想要什么，插进来？”达米安嘲讽且大方地撅起臀部，露出沾染精斑的股间。男人脸“腾”地通红，目光简直无法从它上面挪开，喉结一上一下滚动。

“没有您的许可我不能……”男人充满希冀地看向主人，“还是说您允许我……？”

“允许啊，为什么不。”达米安随意地舒展身体趴在床上，头靠在少年阴茎旁边，故意冲它哈了口气——无辜的受害者哭喘一声，想窝起身子又不敢，腰部肌肉轻微抽搐着。这样过度欺负的行为似乎引起了一些反对，刚刚被清理干净的少女alpha再次气冲冲地开了口：“他不配您……”

“我来决定配不配。”达米安打断她，她羞愧且不甘心地退却了，不自觉地咬着指甲。这是个不怎么复杂的女孩子，塔莉亚大概很宠爱她，这赋予了她某些骄傲和特权。说真的，达米安有点反感这个，不过她刚才表现得不坏，他愿意施舍一次机会。

“堵住他的嘴。”达米安对少女说，他不想听到他们的声音，“用你的嘴。”

少女服从了。她爬上床咬住同伴的嘴，粗暴得算不上一个吻，余光里满满的嫉愤，无辜的少年被掰着脖子将头拧到一边，低声呜呜着与少女嘴唇相贴。

达米安终于能专心享受嘴边的食物了，他迫不及待地含住亮晶晶的龟头，一股属于alpha的雄浑气味顿时吞没了他——有点苦，味道很差，但他喜欢，于是用力吮了一口。少年猛吸了一口气，胯不由得顶起，达米安猝不及防被戳进喉咙，下巴撑得酸疼像是要脱臼。

“不许动！”他气急败坏地吐出阴茎揉起下颚，这可是个一只手都握不住的大家伙，塞进嘴里是不太可能了，他只能退而求其次，用舌尖剐蹭对方突出的青筋。少年一动也不敢动，全身发红，身体抖得厉害，一点也没有alpha强势的样子。柱体的弹性和硬度是不错，不过达米安最喜欢的还是肉冠，他用舌尖钻进最上方的小洞，alpha前列腺液在舌尖和龟头上方牵出一条半透明丝线，而他每戳刺一下，身下这根就会在肌肉牵动下左右晃动，像家犬欢迎主人时摇动的尾巴。

达米安慢条斯理地舔着，完全不在意被舔的人已经被撩动得像是要着火。身后的人肉靠垫小心翼翼地用手分开他臀肉，呼吸一声急过一声。男人的阴茎比刚才Alpha少女要长一小截，相当粗，龟头色泽粉嫩健康。无论是硬度还是大小，他都是他们之间的佼佼者，可主人似乎对粗壮一点的形态更为偏爱。

男人试探着插入冠头，阻力很小，刚才被操开的肌肉群还没能合拢，不过继续前进对他来说也不轻松，穴口紧箍着柱体滑到根部那顺畅的感觉令他几乎喟叹出声——主人不许他出声，主人的命令就是一切。达米安一开始只是低哼了一声，皱着眉显出几分接纳的艰难，可在被戳进深处小口时却难耐地抽起气来，撑开的痛苦在体内麻痒侵袭下无影无踪。

“我里面很痒。”达米安侧过头斜睨男人，口吻轻佻，“你知道该怎么办吧？”

男人沉默地点头，摆胯使力钉下去，压得床垫也深陷又弹起。达米安顿时没了吸别人阴茎的心思，腰无意识拱起承受攻击，被戳弄进最深时发出短暂的尖叫。他真的很多汁，男人狠狠撞进去，每次只舍得浅浅抽出一点，主人最深处像是一汪肉泥，湿软得不像话，又烫又粘，像是要把他整个人都吸进去裹住。只要是主人想要，他什么都会奉上，他发狂般下压，几乎要将囊袋也一并塞入。达米安扭着屁股呢喃：“哈……哈啊……太深了，会顶穿，不行……不……”

“是您，是您吸着我不放。”男人顾不了这么多了，结开始膨胀，过不了一分钟它就能将主人锁死，到时候主人就能体会到真正的极乐，会知道谁才能给他带来最大的快乐——就快到了，就快……

达米安忽然扭动身体，如同游鱼般钻出男人笼罩之下，红着眼睛爬上少年身体。男人像是突然从温泉水中被扔到冰冷雪地中，震惊得一句话也说不出来，下体还在无法控制地抽插，像是在操床单。主人没有回头，看也不看他一眼，径直对着自己钟爱的那粗家伙坐了下去，在另一个人身上伸展起身体——达米安的头用力后仰，脖颈连带胸膛和脊背绷出流畅的弧形线条，嘴里泄出吃饱猫儿般的满足呜咽。这根阴茎所顶住的位置正合他心意，他整个饥渴的穴道被挤满，宫口被龟头撑开。

“求求您！”少年终于忍不住，挣扎着从同伴嘴里逃脱，双手想去抓达米安的腰又不敢，“求求您动一动！让我……让我……”

达米安收缩了下肠道，少年的恳求得更大声了，让他有些扫兴。与此同时身后断断续续传来低吼，达米安不耐烦地回过头，正好看到刚才自己身体里不要命顶着的阴茎膨起了硕大的结，戳在空气中，颜色紫红。男人满头是汗，无助地用手撸动柱身，可没有omega身体的帮助，射出变成一件无比困难的事，他痛苦的样子看上去蛮可怜。虽说他刚才弄得达米安很疼，但达米安决定不这么小气。

“站起来，过来。”达米安侧着头说，男人立马照做，他站在床上将成结的下体送到达米安嘴边，满眼都是祈求。达米安抬起一只手勉强撸动它，用脸颊摩擦它，偶尔含着顶端吸一口……这根味道更重，也许和年龄有关系。没一会儿达米安就虎口发酸，而男人也情难自禁地抓住那只手主动往手心里操起来。身后和身下两个人喘息尖叫一声高过一声，听得达米安有点烦——他自己差不多是够了，阴茎没有勃起，只是每隔一会儿从前端吐出一点透明体液，在少年小腹肌肉沟壑上横流。少年忽然咬住嘴唇屏起呼吸，达米安立刻警觉地抬起臀，果不其然，那一根在他视线中膨胀成结，粗得让人看上去就疼。

少年发出失落的哀叫，像一条被人踹了的狗。达米安可不管这些，他今晚已经满足了，他们是他的工具，他没义务处理他们的问题。欲望平息之后，这房间拥挤嘈杂得惹人厌烦。

“随便你们谁搞谁。”达米安从床上走下，前往浴室，后面黏糊糊的感觉令人不爽，在推开浴室厚重大门之前，他回头补充道，“谁都不许进来，以及，当我出去之后，我不想看到你们。”

做到这个地步，塔莉亚应该已经满足，她只是想证明选择欲望是多么容易，她目的达到了，不会为难她养出的十条狗。

“事实上，我希望你们永远别再出现在我眼前。”达米安说，无视那几双绝望的眼。

“为什么，是我们哪里没做好吗？”Alpha少女惊慌失措地问。

“你们没什么不好。”够了，这种嫖完之后提上裤子走人的负罪感，他们不是无助的弱者，而是刺客，他们总能找到捆在他床上以外的价值，“我不需要性奴，仅此而已。”

说着，他走进大门，将它重重关上。氤氲的水汽将充斥着整个空间，从地下抽出泵上的温泉源源不断涌入整块大理石砌成的圆形池子，热水从狮鹫口中喷涌而出。达米安缓缓坐进池水中，放松身体。

——妈的，他刚才都做了什么。

他不需要奴隶这种贬损人性的从属关系，他回刺客联盟是为了统治人类而不是奴役。他需要引导者，需要支持者，可惜他们哪个角色都配不上。

给他们半小时。达米安闭上眼，食指轻轻戳进后穴清理起来，大部分体液已经流出去了，被撑大的开口存不住任何东西，难怪alpha会有结来堵住精液。Omega柔韧的身体善于被塑造也易于恢复，当达米安抽出手指时已经感到穴口的压力了。他休息了会儿，在头晕前从水中走出来，推开门。床具已经换成崭新的一套，十个人分两列跪在浴室门边，刚才一直站在门口没加入进来的Alpha侍卫跪在他面前，神色恭谨。他似乎有着亚洲血统，骨骼突出肌肉也不厚，跪在地上就像只缩起身体的苍鹰，眼神中带着一丝阴鸷。

“我刚没说清楚吗。”达米安声音透出薄怒。

“请原谅我冒昧的请求，主人。”Alpha侍卫答道，“他们都得到了您的眷顾，而我不敢奢求那么多……请您给我一个吻。”

这听上去挺公平，达米安不讨厌有自知之明的人。他纡尊降贵弯下腰，侍卫起身含住他嘴唇，一只手轻缓搭上他脖子。达米安听到alpha少女的惊呼，但他没办法思考其中含义了，顺着对方舌头滑进来一颗丸药，外壳被两人纠缠的舌面压碎，苦涩液体溅出一路灼烧进胃里，更多则是的挥发进鼻腔直直冲进腺体，刺激感像是抡上面部的一拳——达米安刹那间爆发出力量将侍卫压倒在地，对方没有反抗，从下方仰视达米安的眼睛里带着点得逞的调侃，表情却依然平板。

“这是塔莉亚夫人的吩咐。”侍卫嘶声说，一点没有即将被掐断脖子的自觉，“您使用抑制剂太久了，需要调养。”

“什么调养？！”达米安低吼，手劲时有时无，全身血液都在往身下奔涌，大股大股渗出肠壁，一波一波冲击阴茎。渴，他忽然很渴，嗓子仿佛在冒烟，任何一点液体都能夺去他的理智。

“您已经湿了。”这句话仿佛是在嘲讽，可他的表情肃穆得像个外科医生。达米安低头，刚刚清洁干净的小口正好吐出一摊黏答答的透明肠液，侍卫原本干净洁白的披挂在液体重力作用下贴合着微微鼓起的胯间。他一点动作的意思都没有，完全听凭达米安发落。

栽了。达米安昏昏沉沉地想，和刚才不同，喝下的液体没有直接激起他强烈的欲望，而是逐渐剥夺他的意识，自顾自准备他的身体。他被喂下的他妈是什么鬼东西，这个人就这么想死吗？

可惜，在他得到答案之前，意识已经不堪重负地崩塌了。

达米安的手终于松开，两双手从旁搀起他，而他的反抗微乎其微。侍卫游刃有余地站起身，指尖蘸了点胯间的液体，放进口中砸莫了好几下。

“塔莉亚夫人没跟我说过这种命令，你这是叛乱。”Alpha少女咬牙切齿地挡在达米安与侍卫之间，她这位同伴总是沉默且讥讽的，除了战斗训练突出别的一无可取，面无表情的神态让人琢磨不透，遇事也从不发表意见，就像个老实巴交的哑巴，没想到却是叛徒，“我不会让你……”

“你听到了，他不想再见到我们。”侍卫耸耸肩，毫不在意领头人的威胁，“我是想继续扮演一个忠心耿耿的守卫，但是主人不要我们，你挺着你的小玩意儿又能去操谁呢？”

“你什么意思？”

“我和你们不一样。”侍卫绕过愣住的少女，用手轻抚主人面部轮廓，达米安下意识将脸凑上去追寻Alpha的触摸和体温，显得乖巧顺从，侍卫的笑容更深了，简直有些狰狞，“我是主动从暗杀队伍来这里的，为了我的小主人，从他十几年前将我打倒在地那一刻起，我就等待着这个机会……”

没有人动，他们是最优秀的一批刺客，床事只是他们擅长的另一样东西，刺客之间有着同类间天然的默契——Alpha侍卫没有杀意，他们再清楚不过。

“我不能让主人抛弃我，无论如何。”侍卫收回手，达米安茫然眯起眼，唾液顺着嘴角流下，“我会让他说出‘留在我身边’这句话。谁拦我，我就杀了谁。”

Alpha少女愤怒地看向同伴们想得到一点共鸣，却惊讶地发现其他人脸上满是犹豫之色。“你们……？”

“我想留在主人身边。”一向最老实的Alpha少年低下头局促不安地说，“我不想离开他。”

“非常好。”侍卫很满意，“拿酒过来。”

高大男人默不作声地转身去拿床头桌上的醒酒器，刚才塔莉亚夫人骗达米安喝下的那一杯就是从这瓶子里倒出的，酒中掺着催情药物。侍卫接过之后径直对着细瓶颈喝下一大口，接着含了一口在嘴中喂给主人，达米安饥渴地扑上去紧紧搂住Alpha侍卫，从他嘴中抢夺酒液，喝干后又意犹未尽地吮起下巴和胸膛上漏下的红色液体。

“主人渴了。”Alpha侍卫将醒酒器递给少女，“你是不是也该奉上一杯呢。”

少女咬着唇不说话，眼里透着渴望与畏惧两种情绪。

“如果你还想留在主人身边，最好按我说的做。”侍卫压低声音道，“主人的身体需要我们，我们得让他知道。”

“或者他会杀了我们。”

“那和被当成垃圾一样抛弃有什么分别？”

少女颤抖着手接过酒瓶，犹豫好久才狠下心喝了一口，她从身后接近达米安，她的主人主动亲上她嘴唇汲取酒液，发出响亮的“咕啾、咕啾”声。

“你们呢，做吗？”侍卫转向其他人，不出意料，没人给出否定的答案。他手指摸上主人早已流水不止的后穴，轻微刺激也能逼出发情Omega动听的呻吟，一向禁欲又乖张的主人此刻竟主动往他手指上蹭。

“别急，主人，不要着急。”侍卫在达米安耳边轻笑，他知道他的主人不会怪罪，主人比任何时候都需要他，也将永远需要他。十几年前，他被还是男孩的达米安·奥·古打倒在地用刀指着眉间时，濒死的体验令青春期的他第一次勃起，从那时起他就知道自己此生不会再想要任何一个人，达米安温暖的身体和冰冷的刀尖就是他的全部，傲慢破碎的样子最为撩人。

“我会给您，我们什么都会给您。”侍卫吻在达米安眉间上，“我们每个人都会在您身体里成结，把您喂得饱饱的。”

我会永远侍奉您，我会杀掉所有拦在您面前的人，我会剁碎您亲生骨肉的父亲，我会养育您的孩子长大，奥古家族将永垂不朽，作为影子的我将随着您永垂不朽。

祭典即将开始。

 

（未完待续）


End file.
